villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kimmy
Kimmy was one of the main antagonists in the 2016 dystopian film, The Purge: Election Year. She was portrayed by Brittany Mirabile. Description In the year 2040, the next Purge is soon to begin. On the day of March 20, the NFFA revokes the Purge rule that ranking ten officials appearing to gain the public favor but are revoked when it is actually a front to kill Senator Charlie Roan, an opponent to the purge who is gaining political momentum. The day before the Purge convenience store/deli owner Joe Dixon and his friend Laney confront teenager Kimmy and her friend for trying to steal a candy bar. Although she returns the candy bar, she doesn't take the confrontation lightly, as she vows to get revenge. Later on Purge Night, she and a gang of her girlfriends/henchmen arrive at Joe's Store with a car that is completely covered with Christmas lights, she is dressed like a freak bride, wearing a mask reading 'KISS ME' and has some large guns (AK-47's) threatening to kill Joe and Marco and burn down the store,(After regaining the candy bar she wanted, that is). She has become hysterical at this point, happily stating that she murdered her parents and Joe is next. They do fire a warning shot at her and ask her to leave. She arrives later with even more henchman and this time more determined to break in. The store is locked down, but Kimmy's friends eventually acquire two power saws and use them to slowly saw through the store's metal security door in an attempt to get in. As Joe and the others prepare to defend themselves inside the store Laney arrives and runs down Kimmy and one of her friends with the ambulance while they are dancing with joy in the street, Laney then kills the other girls before shooting Kimmy in the forehead point blank- killing her. Personality In the film she is shown to be rebellious and insurrectionary, refusing to put the candy bar back even when asked politely by Joe, and threatening to accuse him of rape if he tried to more forcefully take it back from her. She may also suffer from some mental disorder, (possibly bi-polar) as she escalated the situation and made her conflict with the store owner(s) more than what it had to be as it cost her life in the end, all for over a candy bar. Gallery The Purge Election Year 2016 1080p Blu Ray mkv 00.jpg 600px-Purge EY AK471.jpg The Purge Election Year 2016 720p Blu Ray mkv 001.jpg|Kimmy explaining her plan. Maxresdefault (1)-3.jpg|Kimmy exiting her vehicle. The-Purge-3-2.jpg|Kimmy and her henchmen on Purge Night. 599726715 780x439.jpg|Kimmy and her friend in the store. purge-election-year-16-gif-clear-your-head-123wtf-watch-the-film-saint-pauly.gif|Kimmy is defeated and killed by Laney Rucker Videos The Purge- Election Year- Candy Girls -- Sub Español Trivia *The song heard playing in the car when she is approaching the store is "Party In The U.S.A", the song by Miley Cyrus. *Kimmy's purge costume has become a popular icon in the movie, making it a popular Halloween costume as well. *"Candy Girl" is a reference?? Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villainesses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vandals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Murderer